Types of Heroes P-S
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. P *Pacifists: Heroes who make a conscious choice to avoid using violence to fight evil. *Paragon: A Hero who is considered the champion of truth, justice and honor. *Paranormal: Heroes not of the natural world, but difficult to class into traditional roles. *Parents: Heroes who nurture and take good care of their children and protect them with their lives. *Partners in Training: A duo or trio of heroes, who work together for good. *Passionate Learners: A Hero who loves to learn in at least one field, either academic or otherwise. *Patriots: A Hero who has a deep love for their mother country. *Pawn of the Villain: A Hero who is manipulated by the villain. *Pessimists: Heroes who anticipate undesirable outcomes, or "the worse". *Philanthropists: Rich heroes, who generously donate large amounts of their money to worthwhile causes. *Pirates: Heroes who engage in piracy, although anti-heroic they stop themselves crossing the line and becoming evil. *Possessed Object: Heroes who are living objects. *Possessed/Brainwashed: Heroes who are brainwashed or controlled by the villain. *Power Hungry: A Hero who has the desire to rule, often their ambition will be their fatal flaw. *Predecessor: Heroes who got replaced by another hero. *Presumed Deceased: A Hero who appears to have died but it is not confirmed. *Protectors: Heroes who work to defend people from various threats. *Protector of Innocence: A Hero who protects the innocence, hope and goodness of another. *Provoker: A Hero whose actions (unintentionally or otherwise) created the villain. *Pure Good: Heroes, or lesser known as Complete Angels, are the best type of all heroes: heroes who are above petty and selfish behaviors, will always do the right thing and are motivated solely by their conscious. Beings of pure good or complete angels who lack even the slightest of corrupting influence; but if the hero is somewhat to incredibly admirable, they can still be classified as that in their type of hero section. R *Reality Warper: A Hero who possess the power to manipulate reality. *Redeemed Villains: Characters who started off as villains, but changed sides along the way and became good guys. *Related to Villain: A hero who is part of the same family as the villain. *Reluctant Heroes: A Hero, who initally didn't want to be the hero. *Rescuers: A Hero who risk life and limp, to save others who are in danger. *Retired: A Hero who has retired from active heroism. *Right-Hand: A Hero who is second in command of their team. *Rivals: A Hero engages in a rivalry with either a hero or the villain. *Rogues: Heroes who prefer to work alone. *Role Models: Heroes who others look up to, and are inspired by them. S *Samurais: Heroes who are warriors/soldiers of Japan that hold the leadership of a clan of ninjas. *Satan: A being who is being good or close to good and sometimes being cast as a Promethean figure trying to unshackle humanity from the tyranny of an unjust God or starts redeeming himself. *Scapegoat: Heroes who unfairly suffer in the most severe of circumstances. *Scientists: Geniuses who uses scientific field and skills to benefit themselves or others. *Secret Agents: Heroes who work in Espionage, and often to keep their homelands safe. *Seductresses: Female heroes who use the benign power of their sexuality in order to ensnare the hapless villain into danger. *Self-Aware: A hero who is aware that they are fictional. *Self Hating: Heroes who suffer from self loathing issues, most often as their main flaw. *Selfless: A Hero who cares for others more than they care for their own life. *Servant of a Villain: Heroes who work for the villain, most of often either unwillingly or unknowingly. *Siblings: Heroes who are brothers or sisters of other characters. *Sidekicks: A Hero who is the partner or companion of the main hero. *Sophisticated: Heroes who are very cultivated and refined in the pursuit of confronting problems or overcoming evil. *Soul Searchers: Heroes who are largely on a journey of self discovery. *Special Agents: Characters who are super-spies and government-sponsored heroes who often have a commitment to uphold the laws of whatever country or organisation they work for. *Spoiled Sweet: Heroes who are humble, modest and nice to just about everybody, despite being grow up in a rich or aristocratic background and having everything they could possibly want. *Spouses: Heroes who are married to each other. *Stock Characters: A type of hero who appears in multiple different forms of media. *Successful: A Hero who succeeds in their goals. *Successors: A Hero who has succeeded another hero. *Suicidal: A Hero who has attempted or commited suicide. *Summoners: Heroes who are capable of bringing forth any entity or person from anywhere else and have them assist the summoner whether it be for battle, doing errands, distractions, or trying to solve mysteries and gain knowledge. *Superheroes: A hero who possesses supernatural or superhuman powers and is dedicated to fighting crime, protecting the public, and usually battling supervillains. *Supporters: A Hero who helps another good guy complete their quest. *Supreme Beings: Heroes who are the most powerful beings in all existence. *Symbolic: A Hero who represents something else all together. Gallery Dizzy Cover.jpg|Dizzy is a Pacifist, who notably dislikes violence & refuses to harm others Kamina.png|Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) is the classic example of a paragon. In his case, he succeeds in motivating Simon with his speeches and determination in order to make a hero out of him. Nicole Watterson.png|Nicole Watterson is one of the parents in The Amazing World of Gumball. Ling.png|Yao, Ling and Chien Po are the partners in training. Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles is the prime example of a pessimist. Gomez.gif|Gomez Addams is a philanthropist. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.png|Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji are the trio of pirates. FFXIII-Lightning CG.png|Lightning Farron is a predecessor hero, being succeeded by her sister Serah in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Mikasa character image.png|Mikasa Ackerman is a protector, especially of her friends. FRODO.jpg|Frodo Baggins is the protector of innocence. Protagonist Alice.png|Alice Elliot is pure good. Gru seeing dm3.png|Gru is the redeemed villain. In his case, he used to be the supervillain until he had a enormous change of heart due to the sheer cuteness of the three girls. Shinji-ikari.jpg|Shinji Ikari is a Reluctant hero. Scarlett (4).jpg|Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is the right-hand official. Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck is the rival. In his case, he is Bugs Bunny's arch-rival. Samurai_Jack.png|Samurai Jack is a classic example of a samurai. Psycho pass-14-kougami-city-lights-society-urban-metropolis-night-crime.jpg|Shinya Kogami is a good example of a scapegoat. In his case, he got demoted from an Inspector to an Enforcer after his Crime Co-Efficient rose to dangerous levels. Okabe.jpg|Rintarou Okabe is the scientist. Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes series.jpg|Travis Touchdown is the hero who is self-aware, breaking the fourth wall numerous times throughout both of his games. Characterkiritsugu.png|Kiritsugu Emiya is the self-hating hero. Cinderella in her servant girl attire.png|Cinderella is a classical servant of a villain as she served under her evil stepmother and two stepsisters Mahouka2014.jpg|Miyuki Shiba is a sibling, being the younger sister of anti-hero Tatsuya Shiba. TheBatmanRobin.gif|Robin (DC Comics) is a good example of a sidekick. In his case, he is the sidekick of Batman for most of the comics and cartoons. Thereyouare.png|Perry the Platypus is the special agent. Kimiko0000.png|Kimiko Tohomiko is the Spoiled Sweet. Despite her wealthy background (which is mainly shown through her endless parade of gadgets and constantly changing hair color/style), she's kind, gentle, and willing to fight the forces of evil without hesitation. Ludger Will Kresnik.png|Ludger Will Kresnik is a good example of a successor. In his case, he succeeds both Jude Mathis and Milla Maxwell as the main character in Tales of Xillia 2. Yuna.png|Yuna is the powerful summoner. Justice League.jpg|The Justice League is the team of superheroes. Capamerica.png|Captain America is the symbolic hero. Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists